


Hearing Voices

by everyones_favorite_idiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Fluff, Gay, M/M, More gay, Unreliable Narrator, help me im too bored for my own good, super gay, the narrator ships stony, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/pseuds/everyones_favorite_idiot
Summary: Prompt: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Unreliable NarratorTrapped in the elevator alone with Steve suddenly filled Tony with the urge to reach over and kiss him, when nobody could see and nobody could laugh, in the privacy of a tiny metal box. What's done in the box stays in the box, after all. Tony looked at Steve, such a beautiful human being with his pretty blue eyes and his-"Cut it out!""Did I do something?" Steve asked, giving Tony a confused look."No, it's this stupid narrator again!"orThe narrator ships Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Hearing Voices

It was movie night in the Avengers tower. Steve and Tony were seated next to each other on the couch, Clint was perched on the back of the couch, Thor and Bruce sat in comfy chairs, and Nat was seated on the ground in front with a bag of Cheetos.

"Seriously, Nat, what is it with you and the Cheetos?" Steve asked.

Nat shrugged, sticking another one into her mouth. "Want one?"

"Sure, thanks."

Tony was rambling on and on about the inconsistencies of the science fiction movie they were watching and explaining all of the reasons why it wouldn't work, not that any of the other Avengers were paying much attention. Except maybe Bruce. 

_ Hey, I’m not rambling _ , Tony thought, an irritated look coming across his face. 

Steve was wholly focused on Tony, the movie blurring into the background as he studied Tony’s face, the way he looked as he talked and as his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Tony looked cute when he was mad, Steve decided. 

“Oh, thanks, Steve. I know,” Tony said. 

“What?”

“Oh, did I say that out loud?”

“What are you talking about, Tony? Are you okay?” Steve turned to look at Tony, his gaze filled with some sort of unreadable expression. 

“No. I don’t think so.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think I’m hearing things. That comes with being part of a ridiculous fanfiction, I guess. I can already see the title in my mind.”

Steve stared at Tony as if he had grown a couple of extra heads. 

"Tony, I think you need to go to a therapist. I know a really nice lady who can probably do you some good."

"I don't need a therapist, Steve. I'm fine. And I doubt that this is my imagination."

"See you in the morning, Tony."

The next morning, Tony found himself being woken up bright and early by an angry banging on his door. "Who is it?" he mumbled, sliding his feet into a pair of Captain America slippers to go answer the door.

And who could it be besides the great and glorious Captain America himself? Tony hid his feet behind the door. "Hello,  _ Captain _ ," Tony said, sarcasm lacing his voice. 

"Come on, Tony, get dressed. I'm taking you to the therapist."

"You can't be serious!"

"Just get dressed." 

Tony groaned, shutting his door in Steve's face.

"I hope you're getting changed!" Steve hollered. 

_ Fine, _ Tony thought.  _ Maybe if I do what he says then I can prove to him that I'm not going crazy. _ He threw on the first clothes he could find, one of which was a Captain America t-shirt. 

"No, it wasn't!" Tony yelled at the unseen being high above. 

Fine. It wasn't. Always ruining my fun. It was probably an old band t-shirt or something, but who really cares? The people are here for Stony, not long and dull descriptions. 

"Just tell the story, damn it!" Tony muttered.

Fine, fine, I will.

"Tony, hurry up!" Steve yelled.

"But I don't wanna!" Tony groaned, reluctantly opening the door for Steve. 

"Come on," Steve said, grabbing Tony's wrist and dragging him towards the tower elevator. 

"Stop ittttt!" Tony wailed, digging his feet into the sleek, wood floors. 

"No."

Tony switched tactics. "Please?" he asked, dropping to his knees and pressing his hands together.

"No, Tony. This is for your own good." 

"Pretty please? With sprinkles on top?"

"No!"

"There's even a nice little cherry."

"No."

"Never mind, just eat it anyway. Enjoy the poisoned ice cream sundae."

Steve rolled his eyes, grabbing Tony by both arms and pulling him over the threshold, into the elevator.

"No! You've trapped me in the box of doom!" Tony exclaimed. 

"It's not the box of doom, we're just going for a little visit to the therapist. She's nice, I swear. And I already made an appointment. No refunds unless canceled with at least 24 hours' notice, so there's nothing you can do. Also, I'm paying."

"Ugh," Tony groaned.

"We can go out for Chinese food after," Steve mentioned.

"Food? Is this bribery?"

Steve said nothing.

"Alright, I'll go. But only because I'm hungry."

Trapped in the elevator alone with Steve suddenly filled Tony with the urge to reach over and kiss him, when nobody could see and nobody could laugh, in the privacy of a tiny metal box. What's done in the box stays in the box, after all. Tony looked at Steve, such a beautiful human being with his pretty blue eyes and his-

"Cut it out!"

"Did I do something?" Steve asked, giving Tony a confused look.

"No, it's this stupid narrator  _ again _ !" 

"Narrator? Tony, I'm pretty sure it's just your imagination," Steve said.

"It's not, Steve. I swear, I'm not crazy. And I  _ know _ I'm not the only one who hears it! I can't be!" 

"Alright, so let's pretend this narrator is real. What kinds of things does this 'narrator' try to get you to do?"

"Well, I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, when the narrator starts to say that I want to kiss you or does just about anything to imply a relationship between the two of us when you and I both know that there's nothing between us. It's just getting annoying and I really want it to go away."

"Tony, how do you know that this is a narrator and not just some sort of voice in your head?" 

"Voices in my head always sound like me, not like some random fangirl, okay? And secondly, that's not what I want."

"Tony..." Steve trailed off. "What if it's telling you what you want to hear? What if that's your deepest desires screaming at you to take action, even if you don't want to admit it?"

"Is that what you want, Steve?"

There was a tiny ding, and then the elevator doors opened. 

"We'll continue this discussion later," Steve declared, stepping out of the elevator. Tony followed a bit reluctantly. 

"I'll prove to you that I'm not crazy," Tony said, calling over the nearest person, who just so happened to be Bruce. "Brucie Bear! Can you come over here for a moment?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, glancing up from his computer screen."Have you been hearing a voice lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Steve smirked at Tony, who mouthed in response something like,  _ Just you wait _ . 

"A voice," Tony continued, "that sounds high-pitched and squeaky, like a teenage girl, and tries to ship me with Steve about five hundred times a day. Heard anything like that?"

"Oh, yeah, that! That's just the narrator, I think." 

"Narrator? What are you talking about? Is this just some kind of elaborate joke?"

"No, Steve. I would never do that."

"Yes, you would," Steve said, raising an eyebrow at Tony. 

"Okay, maybe I would," Tony conceded. "But I didn't!" he added on a moment later.

"This all seems an awful lot like a Tony prank," Steve mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, blinking at Steve innocently. 

"You know, big elaborate things that involve every single Avenger and make one person think they're going crazy or something?"

"Oh, well, yeah. I'd totally do that."

Steve glared at Tony. 

"Nat, come over here for a second!" Tony called. 

Natasha had just stepped off the elevator and suspected some suspicious shenanigans, but she walked over anyway. "Is this about the narrator?" Nat asked. 

"Well, yes," Tony said. 

"And I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that somebody can't hear the narrator?"

"What? How'd you know?" Steve asked, a confused look crossing his face. 

"It's you," Natasha said, looking at Steve.

"Right again," Tony confirmed. 

Steve looked at Natasha, his confusion turning to irritation. "Was Clint in my vents? Again?"

"If I'm being honest, probably, but that is unrelated." 

"What she's doing is called making educated guesses," Bruce explained, trying to be helpful but just irritating Steve even more. 

"I know what an educated guess is." Steve let out a sigh. 

"And I think I know why you can't hear the narrator, Steve." Nat knew she had gotten Steve interested. His face perked up with instant curiosity, and any trace of anger disappeared. 

"Why?"

"It's simple. Plot purposes."

"Plot... purposes?"

"Yes, plot purposes."

"I think my confusion should've been a sign for you to elaborate," Steve said drily. 

"I think plot purposes is enough."

"I get it," Tony said, eyes lighting up with realization and understanding. 

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Oh, it's simple."

"What?" Steve's face had an expression that was bordering on desperation, and he looked a bit insulted by the fact that his team would not confide in him.

Bruce shot a look at Tony and then began. "The author didn't allow you to hear her because it makes for an interesting story," he explained.

"In other words, it keeps this shitshow moving," Tony remarked.

"That's so stupid," Steve said.

"It's the truth." Nat sighed.

"Well, if Nat figured it out and the geniuses agree, then I guess it must be true."

"And?" Tony asked, looking at Steve hopefully.

"And what?" 

"And you don't have to take me to the therapist anymore?" 

"Oh, I'm still taking you to the therapist. You have so many sleep problems we need to sort out." Steve grabbed Tony's hand, pulling him out of the tower with no warning. 

"Stop dragging me everywhere with your super-human strength!" Tony cried. 

Steve smirked.

"Nat! Bruce! Help me out here! Please!!!" Tony wailed, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Nat chuckled to herself, looking at the pair. "It's a match made in heaven," she remarked. 

"Was that you or the narrator?" Bruce asked, looking at Nat dubiously. 

"Trust me, Bruce, that was my true opinion."

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Tony?" 

"Oh, it was horrible. I demand Chinese food as repayment for my suffering."

"You were already going to get Chinese food. Don't be rude!" 

"Really, that was a nightmare. I can't believe you made an appointment for me without asking me."

"I did ask!"

"Yeah, and I said no!"

"But I did it because I care, Tony."

"Never do anything like that again."

"Sorry for caring."

"Now, Steve, that I have suffered through that (because of you), could you tell me the answer to my question earlier?"

"Woah, woah, woah. I asked you first!" 

"Steve, you're blushing."

"I-I am?"

"You know what, never mind. I'm sorry for asking. Just because I had to suffer through that stupid therapist appointment doesn't mean I should make you answer my much-too-personal questions."

"No, that wasn't too personal. I can answer if you'd like." Steve looked down at the ground, his hair falling in his face. He reached up and flicked it away. 

"I do want that, Steve," Tony said, cutting him off. "And it isn't just the narrator this time. This is me."

"Tony, are you sure the narrator is real?"

"There was a moment, Steve. I just confessed my love to you, and you're still stuck on the stupid narrator."

"Yeah, yeah, I killed the moment. I know. But really. I'm pretty sure that the narrator is just a figment of your imagination."

"It isn't. I swear, everything that the other Avengers said was what they really heard. I did not tamper with them in any way."

"Alright, just checking. You may continue with your whole 'professing your love for me' thing."

"No, that's all, I guess."

"Uhhh... oh darn, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry Tony, I don't know how to function. You know, this is kind of... major?"

"I'm sorry if I cut you off, but you said you'd answer the question."

Steve couldn't meet Tony's gaze. "I... feel the same."

"What was that?"

"I feel the same about you," Steve repeated. 

"Wait, really?"

"What'd you expect? You're cute, funny, and rich. What's not to like?"

"The lack of sleep, my habit of not coming out of my workshop for days, my coffee addiction, the drinking habits, my-"

"Tony."

"What? You asked."

"Tony. You're perfect the way you are."

"To be honest, everything that the narrator said... I wanted it to happen a little bit."

Steve's heart blossomed with joy. "I could tell."

"How? I was so secretive!"

"Sure. Tell that to your cheeks. They turned red every single time."

"Oh. Dang it!" Tony could feel his cheeks heating up yet again.

"It's alright. I like you for who you are, remember?" 

Steve leaned in, giving Tony a soft kiss, and this time, I... I mean the narrator... wasn’t to blame.

I swear, I wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced my previous fic in the beginning, very briefly.  
> I hope you all enjoyed! <3
> 
> Edit: there was a typo. I accidentally listed Carol in the characters when she never makes an appearance. I'm sorry. Originally she did, but I took that scene out, but I don't know how I messed that up. Anyway, sorry, it's fixed now.


End file.
